


Family Ties

by Adolpha



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, pay attention to age changes, please for the love of god pay attention to the age changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Snippets of life at Watchpoint Apartments: Gilbraltar. Family means everything, even if it's not the family you grew up with.**The idea for this project came to me one day out of the blue and I kinda just ran with it. Please let me know if you like it. And please, please, please for the love of everything that exists, pay attention to the first chapter. This chapter contains all the information you need to know to follow the story.**





	1. Watchpoint Apartments: Gilbratar

Watchpoint Apartments is a national organization that began in Gibraltar. Efi Oladele is the heir to the family business and is raised at Watchpoint Apartments: Gibraltar, or Watchpoint Gibraltar as nicknamed by the city residents. Each complex is ran by three omnics: an Orisa, who manages the front desk and most administrative work. Zenyatta, who handles a little bit of the administrative work and the maintenance as well as keeping tenants happy. Finally, a Bastion unit that opens the door, greets tenants warmly as possible and provides emotional contentedness. Efi lives in unit 101 and 102 with the three omnics as they raise the young heir together.

Unit 103 and 104 hosts the Lindholm family. Being the family that has lived at the Watchpoint the longest, all new families go to Torbjorn and his wife for tips and advice about the complex. Torbjorn Lindhom, age 49, is an international engineer but doesn’t travel anymore due to his desire to stay at home with his wife. Brigitte Lindholm, 18, is in a trade school studying engineering to follow in her father’s footsteps. She works on projects her dad will bring home but she also works part time at Rutledge Repair under the owner, Mako, himself.

Ana Wilhelm, 55, and Reinhardt Wilhelm, 56, live in unit 105. Ana Amari is a nurse that travels with her husband who is a retired veteran. They have been all over the world and have lived in many different places. Right now, they are somewhere in Egypt working in a refugee camp, if the letters Ana sends her daughter is any indicator.

On the second floor, in Unit 210, a sibling duo moved in about a month ago. Hanzo, 20, and Genji, 17, Shimada moved from Hanamura, Japan. Not much is known about their history but they are both here under Hanzo’s adoption of Genji and Hanzo’s study visa. Genji had no problems making friends with the other teens in the apartment, but Hanzo, being as quiet as he is, has been a loner just going to classes at the community college, working, and coming home.

Unit 211 holds the Amari-Ziegler family. Fareeha, 37, is an airforce pilot at the military base near the city. Angela, 40, is the head surgeon at Gibraltar Hospital and really cares for her and Fareeha’s children. Lucio, 17, is a student at Gibraltar High School. Hana, 17, is also a student at Gibraltar High School and is a part of the competitive gaming club.

In unit 212, Mako Rutledge, 45, and his son Jamison, 17, just moved into the small community. Mako is the new owner of Rutledge Repairs. The shop works in auto mechanics, Omnic upgrades, and computer repairs. Jamison is a cricket player at Gibraltar High and has a small crush on his father’s apprentice, Brigitte.

Moira and Akande Ogundimu along with their daughter Amelie reside in unit 213. Moira, 48, a geneticist, has a civil union with Akande, 43, a politician. They didn’t intend to marry or even adopt a child but Amelie, 29, was the one that the two decided to raise. They have supported her through her schooling and into her dream of being a professional ballerina.

Unit 214, the rowdy Reyes family lives. Jack Reyes, age 43, is a Math professor at the local community college. He married Gabriel Reyes, 45, who he met after being witness to a hit and run and Gabriel was the first to console the man. They adopted two kids, Jesse and Olivia, when they were 8 and 6. Jesse is now 18 and finishing high school at Gibraltar High and Olivia is a part of the Gibraltar High Gaming club, often a friendly rival of Hana’s.

Aleksandra Zhou and Mei-Ling Zhou moved into unit 215 six months ago with their daughter Satya, 22. Satya, being single and having just finished her teaching degree, moved with her mothers and applied to be a teacher at the high school in the neighborhood. Aleksandra continues to be a professional wrestler and her wife is still a researching climatologist.

In unit 216, Lena and Emily Oxton decided to make their first home. They moved in with their long time friend, a physicist, Winston, 32. Emily, 25, works during the day as an office clerk and Lena, 26, as a police officer in training under Gabriel Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Need to scream? Find me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com


	2. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routine maintains order. Well, as much order as there was when it was established.

“Hana!” Angela yelled, “Hana! Wake up liebling*!” She moved around the kitchen without stopping once as she put together lunches for Hana and Lucio, who had just shuffled out and put bread in the toaster. Fareeha had just left for work and Angela really wanted to get both kids moving before she had to leave.  
“HANA!” She yelled again.  
“I’m right here.” Hana said, startling Angela.  
“Oh, hi. Okay, here’s your lunches. Lucio, make sure Hana keeps moving. Practice today?” Angela asked. Hana nodded as she went to the table to use the jam Lucio had pulled out of the fridge.  
“Okay, then you two keep together. Homework when you get home.” Their mother reminded them. They both groaned but nodded at the same time.  
“If you’re both good, I’m going to leave for work. Love you!” Angela said grabbing her own lunch bag. She kissed the top of both of their heads before leaving.

The siblings move in synchronization washing the dishes they dirtied then getting dressed. After they had collected their homework, lunches and water bottles, they walked out the front door and Hana locked the door.  
“I hope Genji’s back today. It’s hard talking to just Olivia. Like, I know she means well, but she can get a little hyperactive sometimes.” Hana whispered to Lucio knowing said girl could appear out of the shadows at any time. They got down to the lobby of the apartments and waited.  
“Have you been working on anything new?” Hana asked her brother.  
“Oh yeah! This one’s been a little more calm than the last three but definitely still party worthy.” Lucio responded. He always loved to talk about his new mixes. Genji strolled down the stairs and nodded at Hana and Lucio.  
“Hey man, you’re back!” Lucio shouted. Genji smiled softly.  
“Barely. Still feel like crap, but now I get to feel like crap at school.” He remarked. Hana giggled.  
“It must be better than being home alone with just your brother.” She said. Genji shrugged.  
“I guess so. Besides, if I get to be with you, then it’s worth it.” He mentioned. Hana ignored the little flutter in her stomach as Jesse and Olivia walked up.  
“Hey y’all. Sorry, someone stayed up too late playing games again.” Jesse said scowling at Olivia, who just stuck her tongue out at him.  
“It’s okay, we were just talking. Ready?” Lucio asked. After a round of affirmation from the others, he led the way through the door Bastion was holding and a choir of thank yous followed them out the door. As usual, the flock of them walked down the street horsing around as Jesse tried to keep them all from falling into the street.

“Olivia, think you’re gonna beat me today?” Hana antagonized the youngest. Lucio smirked. He knew Olivia had it in her, but he also knew that Hana was an unstoppable force when it came to gaming.  
“I know it! I’ll take you down, pendeja.” Olivia said teasingly.  
“Watch it.” Jesse growled at the same time as Hana said “What?”  
Olivia laughed and fell back to talk to Genji about something to do with taekwondo. Sometimes Lucio forgets they take classes together, then he remembers and gets this feeling in his chest, almost like jealousy.

“Hey, you okay? Look a little upset, which is strange fer you.” Jesse commented to Lucio.  
“Oh, yeah, I’m great, man!” Lucio lied, smiling. Jesse just accepted it but knew the younger boy was lying. He patted the younger on the back.  
“Alright then. Let me know if there’s something you wanna let me know.” Jesse said before turning his attention back to Olivia, who was now bouncing between the bike lane and the sidewalk.  
Lucio admired Jesse, almost like an older brother he didn’t have. He wanted to be able to be as level headed as he was about a lot of things, but he just seemed to always be happy, until he isn’t. Shaking his head, Lucio just put his headphones on and worked through his mix in his mind.

“Jesse, you’re dad’s a math teacher, yes?” Genji asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Well, professor, yeah. Why? Mrs. Zhou not explaining things well enough?” Jesse responded.  
“Oh, not for me. For my brother. He refuses to admit he’s struggling but I can tell in the way he does his homework.” Genji said.  
“Oh, so you’re volunteering him up to get tutoring?” Jesse said. Genji laughed.  
“Sort of, yeah. Do you think your father would help?” He asked.  
“I’m sure he would! He’s a great teacher!” Olivia chimed in. Genji turned back and smiled.  
“Good, I’m sure Hanzo will appreciate the help!”

The flock got to the school campus and bade each other goodbye until later when they meet back up at the same spot they did every day. This routine they set up was one that was not often broken and only then it was because someone was really ill. The banter and the teasing was what brought the five of them together as a group and it was what would keep them together through everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Liebling-darling, love. A pet name
> 
> Questions? Comments? Translation wrong? Find me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com


	3. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit 212 finally has tenants. But who are these new people?

“Hey, Jamison. Grab that box and let’s get inside.” Mako Rutledge told his 17 year old. Jamison grabbed the small but heavy box and followed the big man inside the front doors of their new apartment complex. He set the box on the arm of a chair as his father went up to the desk.

“What can I do for you sir?” The robotic centaur behind the desk asked. Mako told the robot that they were moving in their unit today and the robot gave him the keys and the welcome packet. Mako said his thank you’s and motioned for Jamison to follow him to the elevator. The two rode to the second floor in silence and then through the door to their unit. Jamison set his box down, turned to his dad then spoke.

“Start putting away. I’ll go get the other boxes.” Now, Jamison wasn’t a quiet boy by any means. He was always getting into trouble by yelling or, at his worst, making things explode. Now, however, the teenager had become so quiet that one could almost forget he existed.

“Jamie, wait. Can we talk? Can you tell me what you’re thinking about?” Mako said as the young man tried to leave.

“‘M not thinking much. I jus’, I miss her. An’ I know it’s not gonna change things, but I wish she'd ‘ave been able to come wit’ us.” Jamison said. Mako sighed. Jamison’s voice was rising with every syllable. Then, as if a bomb went off, Jamie lost it.

“I don’ get why we had to leave! Why’d we leave ‘er?!” He yelled. Mako brought up his hands to placate the teenager, who had crumpled into a pile on the floor crying. Not knowing what to say, or how to say it, Mako just sat down across from the boy.

“It’s hard, I know. But she would want us to do this. You knew her bes’, Jamie. She’d want us to find better prospects, to get the shop runnin’.” Mako said, trying to test the waters. It had only been three months since he was left a widow and with his wife’s son. Jamison still sobbed as Mako ran a hand in circles around his back.

“She’d wan’ you to finish school too. An’ you know, I’ll be righ’ here with you every step of the way. You’re not alone, Jamie. We can do this together, yeah?” Mako asked, still floundering with the boy. Jamison looked up at him, eyes watery and wide.

“You’ll have my back? One hundred percent?” Jamison asked. Mako nodded.

“One hundred percent. I promise you that.” Mako replied. Jamison did something then that he seldom did. He wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. Mako wrapped his arm around the boy and let him cry. After awhile, Jamison stopped crying and wiped his face on his sleeve.

“Ready to finish grabbing those boxes?” Mako asked standing up. He pulled the teenager to his feet as well and headed to the door. Upon opening said door, he was greeted with the smiles of four people and a chorus of hello’s. Jamison, interested in the new people, pushed his way to the doorway.

“Hi there! I’m Angela, zis is my wife Fareeha and these are our kids, Hana and Lucio. We’re right next door and thought it’d be nice to know a friendly face.” The blond woman stated, smiling warmly. She had blond hair pulled into a ponytail and soft eyes that had Mako feeling like he could tell her anything. She was also holding a vase of carnations and offered them to Mako, who took it in bewilderment.

“Hiya, d’ya wanna come in for a minute?” Jamison asked, recovering faster than his dad.

“Oh, that’d be fine.” The other woman said. She was tall and dark skinned with a Wadjet tattooed under her right eye. Jamison moved back, pushing Mako back in the process on accident, and let the family into their new apartment.

“We don’t want to take too much time because we know it’s busy moving in, but we wanted to say hello and give you some community tips.” Angela said. Mako had set the vase on the kitchen counters and sat down on the chair that had been dropped off earlier. He gestured for the two women to sit on the couch across from him leaving the kids to sit on the floor because the rest of the kitchen furniture had not yet come. The three didn’t seem to want to sit around though and Mako watched as the two siblings pulled Jamison out the door.

“Be back in 15, Jamie!” Mako shouted after the three. He shook his head, smiling, knowing the boy would forget in five minutes.

“Oh, I am so sorry about them. They get jittery when they have to sit.” Fareeha stated looking slightly distressed. Angela put her hand on her wife’s thigh. Mako felt a pang of sadness and longing for his deceased wife.

“It’s fine. Jamie knows when to be back and he can take care of himself. My name’s Mako Rutledge, and that was my son, Jamison.” Mako waved Fareeha’s apology away.

“Rutledge? Did you just buy the shop down the street?” Fareeha asked. Mako nodded, taking a small amount of pride in himself.

“So, a couple tips to get started in our little community. Every Friday, Jack, from unit 214 starts a barbeque and we have a sort of community dinner. Everyone brings their meat, drinks, and contributes to sides. It gives adults the chance to visit and not have to pay full attention to the kids. One Saturday a month, the Ogundimu’s open their unit for a parents only dinner. The kids tend to decide one place to stay the night that night. In our community, the youngest is Efi Oladele, who is 12 and is cared for by Tekhartha Zenyatta and Orisa. The second youngest is Reyes’ daughter, Olivia. Then Hana, Lucio, and Genji Shimada are all 17. Finally, Jesse Reyes and Brigitte Lindholm are 18. They tend to make up “the kids” in our complex. There is Ogundimu’s daughter, Amelie and the Zhou’s daughter, Satya, but they are both above 20 and do not take part in the youngers’ games. How old is your boy?” Angela explained. Mako’s head was reeling from all the sudden information dump and really only caught the last question.

“Hm, Jamison is 17.” Mako replied, still processing all the information.

“Oh, wonderful! Will he be at Gibraltar High?” Angela asked. Mako nodded.

“Fantastic! All the kids go there, so that will be nice to have some familiar faces to know. Do you have any questions?” Angela asked. Fareeha seemed to be used to this, sitting back and watching Mako’s reactions while her wife spoke.

“Oh! And if you find you have some problems with electrics or pipes, it’s best to let Zenyatta know then ask Torbjorn to help. While Zenyatta is good with kids and calm, he was not made to be a plumber.” Angela said. Mako sat there staring at the two for a solid half minute before he was able to ask anything.

“Torbjorn who?” Mako asked. Angela giggled.

“I forgot to say his name, didn’t I. Torbjorn Lindholm. He’s a personal engineer. He travelled for a while before he decided to stay home. Now he runs a repair shop for Omnics and the like. His daughter, Brigitte, is studying to be an engineer. She could be useful for your shop. Anyways, Torbjorn Lindholm in unit 103 and 104.” Angela said.

“Thanks. Is there anything else I need to know?” Mako asked, a little unsure.

“Oh, well, yes. But it can wait until you’ve settled in. Let me know when you’re settled and we’ll have tea and I’ll tell everything you need to know about this place.” Angela said, half joking.

“Yeah, of course. It was pleasure to meet you both, but I have to track down Jamison and finish bringing up boxes.” Mako said. His social skills weren’t the best and he preferred to be quiet, but he did need to finish bringing up boxes before it got dark. The two women let him usher them out the door and he called for Jamison to come back. The siblings dropped him off and he waved goodbye. Mako shut the door and took a breath.

“You okay, dad?” Jamison asked. Mako nodded.

“Good, because I like those two and wan’ to hang out with ‘em more! Let’s go and get the res’ of the boxes! Hana said she has a holoscreen for her xbox and that I’m welcome anytime to try and beat her at super smash bros! So c’mon!” Jamison yelled. He threw the door open and charged to the elevator. Mako took a moment to silently thank Angela and Fareeha for coming around. He was happy to see Jamie yelling again and being lively. As he said, it will all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone reading this for the first time: Thank you!  
> To those who waited ages for this update: THANK YOU!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Need to scream? Find me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com


	4. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji may seem to have the parent/child relationship many siblings with age gaps have But when it comes down to it, Hanzo is still Genji's brother. And brothers fight...in their case, they fight a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stuck around: Thanks!!!!  
> If you're new: Welcome and enjoy!!!
> 
> I was going to put the Japanese in for the boys when rhey spoke, but then it a) became too much to translate and b) it became half the dialogue. So! Because of that, everything in italics is Japanese.
> 
> I also have chapter 5 written, going through review right now and I've started chapter 6. As always, come scream at, scream with, or complain to me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com

Angry Japanese echoed throughout the hallways of Gibraltar, followed by thumps, then more yelling. Jesse, Olivia, Hana and Lucio were already in the lobby waiting for Genji, who should have been there by now, and Jamison, who recently moved into Gibraltar. The elevator opened and Jamison walked out alone.

“Hey, where’s Genji?” Olivia asked.

“Is he not here yet?” Jamison asked. Everyone shook their head. They waited another couple minutes until Jesse decided to go up looking for him.

“It doesn’t happen often but he may have woken up late.” Hana suggested. The elevators opened allowing Jesse and Genji to walk out.

“Hey guys, sorry for being late. Woke up later than wanted.” Genji said as Jesse shook his head.

“Called it.” Hana said, teasingly. Suddenly, the stairway doors opened and out walked Genji’s brother.

“ _ I was not through talking with you, ingrate!”  _ Hanzo shouted.

“ _ I do not care. Deal with it later. I have to get to school!”  _ Genji yelled back. The entire group was startled at the blatant display of hostility.

“ _ Ungrateful little shit! I didn't have to bring you here! I could have left you with Father!”  _ Hanzo yelled.

“ _ Maybe you should have then! I’m going to school.” _ Genji retorted. He turned away from Hanzo and walked out of the lobby. Hana and Olivia had made a run for it while the brothers were fighting so now Jamison, Lucio and Jesse were left standing there with a very pissed off Hanzo.

“So, um, we’re jus’ gonna go.” Jamison said softly before all but running out the door followed by Lucio and Jesse. As they caught up with Genji, Olivia and Hana, the three were discussing their math work as if nothing had happened. The group went about their day and when they arrived home, parted ways with promises of hanging out later.

 

If they were honest with themselves, everyone was holding their breath waiting for the Japanese screaming match to start. Hana and Lucio sat at the kitchen bar doing homework while Angela worked on preparing weekly pre made meals. Olivia and Jesse were playing video games while Gabriel swept the floors. Mako was down in the shop so Jamison was sitting on the couch watching a show and chowing down on Chex-mix.

Ten minutes passed since the group got home. Then twenty. After thirty minutes passed and nothing happened, the kids were starting to fear Hanzo may have killed Genji. At the thirty-five minute mark, the yelling began. The whole complex seemed to sigh from relief.

 

The moment Genji walked through the door, he went silent in hopes his brother wouldn’t hear him. He lasted around 30 minutes by hiding in shadows and scurrying behind furniture. It wasn’t until Genji was reaching for an apple that Hanzo turned the corner, saw him, then swore.

“ _ Christ Genji! Why are you here?” _ Hanzo asked growing angry.

“ _ This is my home.” _ Genji replied. Hanzo stopped and took a deep breath.

“ _ You think of this as your home?” _ He asked the younger boy.

“ _ Where else would my home be?” _ Genji asked in response.

“ _ Japan. Hanamura.” _ Hanzo replied.

“ _ Why would I consider that my home? The only thing it has there is our distant father and the clan that tried to change us.”  _ Genji said softly into his apple. Hanzo was really thrown for a loop then. The younger Shimada continued to talk when Hanzo said nothing.

“ _ Here at least, I have friends. Access to school. I don't have many rules. But the bigger reason is, I have my brother, who not only went to university just so he could get a study visa and take me with him to an entirely different country away from our distant father and abusive clan, he’s been helping me with girl troubles and high school issues. I think I don’t show my brother enough appreciation most of the time.” _ Genji explained.

 

Hanzo was leaning against the kitchen bar at this point barely still standing. If he was honest, he would recognize he had tears in his eyes, but he wasn’t honest so he didn’t recognize them.

“ _ Genji, I’m sorry for saying I should have left you earlier. It was out of place and extremely wrong.” _ Hanzo finally said. Genji smiled into his apple and looked at his brother.

“ _ I understand. I blew you off too, and I’m sorry for that.” _ Genji replied.

“ _ You aren’t as bad of a brother as I could have gotten.”  _ Hanzo said jokingly.

“ _ I’m the best brother you could have gotten.”  _ Genji said.

“ _ You’re cooking dinner, Mr. I-don’t-show-my-brother-enough-appreciation.” _ Hanzo said.

“ _ I have to finish my paper that’s due tomorrow. Can you do it tonight?” _ Genji whined.

“ _ I have a biology test tomorrow and need to study. Why didn’t you do your paper earlier? Surely they didn’t assign it today.” _ Hanzo inquired knowing full well that his brother simply procrastinated.

“ _ Good question, and the answer is-” _ Genji cut off as he ran to his room locking the door.

“GENJI!” Hanzo bellowed chasing after his brother.

 

All was normal in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. And while Hanzo was furious with Genji majority of the time, it was always out of caring for his brother’s wellbeing.


	5. Jump Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Efi Oladele lives a special life. It's not one often understood by others, and at times, looked down on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for this one being so short. I tried and tried to lengthen it but it just wouldn't do what I told it to. However, this just means that the next chapter has to be longer than usual.

A lot of people who know of Efi Oladele would sat sad things. “Poor girl.” “Distant parents.” “Only robots for company.” Many of these people do not know that Efi Oladele is brilliant. Those people don’t know that her parents call nightly for hours. They don’t know that her robots are more understanding and caring that some people she knows. Efi was talking home with Zenyatta and got stuck thinking about this.

“Zenyatta, can I ask you something?” Efi announced.

“Of course, my child.” Zenyatta replied.

“A lot of people whisper about me and you and Orisa and Bastion,” Efi started. “Is it a bad thing?”

“Does a pigeon get hurt in a flock of morning doves?” The omnic said softly.

“No, they all sit on the roof and make noise.” Efi answered confidently.

“So then should a human fear being hurt in a group of omnics?” Zenyatta asked. Efi thought for a minute.

“No. But then why are they talking about us?” Efi asked.

“People fear what is unknown. Not many are aware that your parents visit with you nightly. I feel that the people you are asking about do not know or understand the whole story.” Zenyatta explained. Efi went quiet again.

“Zenyatta?” She asked.

“Yes, child?” The omnic responded.

“Did you call me a pigeon?” Efi asked smiling.

“I may have.” Zenyatta replied softly.

“Zenyatta! I’m definitely more like a hummingbird than a stupid pigeon.” She exclaimed laughing. Zenyatta chuckled as the two walked through the doors to the apartment complex.

 

“Good afternoon, Efi!” Orisa called from behind the desk.

“Doo-woo!” Bastion chimed. Efi went behind the desk and to the shared apartment. She grabbed an orange and water bottle then went back out to sit on the desk and talk with Orisa. She jumped on the desk and began peeling the orange.

“How was your school?” Orisa asked. Efi launched into telling Orisa about her day and conversation with Zenyatta. After she finished her orange, Efi turned to throw away the peel in the trash then called to Bastion.   
“Bastion! Do you wanna go play jump rope?” Efi asked excitedly.

“Whee-whee-whee.” Bastion responded. The omnic opened the door and let the little girl go before it.

 

Efi skipped to the park with Bastion following and set up the rope. She tied one side of the rope to a tree trunk then handed the other to Bastion when he got there. Soon the omnic began swinging the rope and Efi was jumping away. The two continued to play until Hana Ziegler-Amari and Olivia Reyes walked by.

“Olivia!” Efi yelled, The girls stopped and waited for Efi and Bastion to catch up. The four of them walked home together.

 

Yes, many people that don’t know Efi Oladele feel bad for her. All they see is a girl with distant parents who is forced to live with omnics. But they don’t know that she wouldn’t trade her life for the entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream at/cry at/kick me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com!


End file.
